Masahito Date
Masahito Date was a competent doctor and a Btooom! player. Appearance Date is a middle-aged man (around 40). He is of medium height and weight and slightly athletic, enough to be able to survive in the jungle. He has a long face, short black hair and a small, trimmed beard. He wears classic round glasses with no frame. He wears a white shirt that is unbuttoned at the top, revealing a portion of his chest. His sleeves are rolled up to his elbows. His pants are black and he also wears a thin belt. With his participation in the Btooom! game, he also has an IC chip embedded in his left hand. Personality While outwardly a professional and friendly man, he maintains this image only so long as it benefits him. When the going gets tough, however, he has shown himself in the past to be manipulative and only concerned with being the first to escape the situation once he does escape. He is in fact more than willing to engineer the downfall of his colleagues or companions at the very moment when the chance to make his own escape presents itself. History Date was a doctor who worked at the same hospital as Shiki Murasaki. He was involved in a medical malpractice in the hospital and after realizing Murasaki was willing to assist with the cover up out of her respect for him, he manipulated the hospital management into making her a scapegoat in order to protect himself.Btooom! manga, chapter 37, page 14 Murasaki entered his name into the Btooom! reality game as a result (although whether he knew this or not remains unclear), only to find herself condemned to join him as the two were being airlifted to the island. ]]He quickly approached her and, due to her lingering respect for him, seduced her as well as convinced her into joining forces with him. When they obtained the sixth chip, however, he betrayed her again by setting one of his BIMs to kill her so that he can take her chip (the seventh, enough for just one person, himself, to escape the island). He succeeds only in destroying her left hand but was satisfied with being able to make the quota, subsequently electing to simply leave her to die.Btooom! manga, chapter 37, page 24 After getting back home, Date punches Gemu. Gemu rewards him with money. Later, Date spends the money on wine and women. Btooom! manga, chapter 62 Later in the story, however, it is revealed that he was sent back into the game for unknown reasons. Plot During the plan to hijack the helicopters over at the beach, Date alerts the soldiers to fire at Shiki by the rocks. Shiki tries to run away, but she gets gunned down. Btooom! manga, chapter 61, page 37-38 When the helicopter is tied down to a rock, Oda appears in front of the helicopter and throws a Blazing gas BIM. Using the cover of the gas, Date kills the pilot and takes control of the cockpit. In a confrontation with Iwamoto, Date punches Iwamoto. Suddenly, Iwamoto pulls out a handgun and shoots Date in the face, instantly killing him. Btooom! manga, chapter 62 Equipment and skills BIM Remote Control BIM Physical capabilities Date has average capabilities of normal human. Intellectual capabilities Trivia References Category:Characters Category:Btooom! players Category:Males Category:Deceased